


a hearse in passing (or: always pay for premium benefits)

by epshlan



Category: Dead Like Me, Six Feet Under
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epshlan/pseuds/epshlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>From across the street, Nathaniel eyed the smoldering fender of his hearse crushed up against the pole. "Could have bought a new drain system with the down payment from that."</i> (The one where Nathaniel Fisher Sr. meets Rube for the first and last time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hearse in passing (or: always pay for premium benefits)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ crossovers100 challenge for the _Dead Like Me_ fandom. Prompt #65, "Passing." 300+ words. Spoilers for _Six Feet Under_ series premiere.

From across the street, Nathaniel eyed the smoldering fender of his hearse crushed up against the pole. "Could have bought a new drain system with the down payment from that."

"Did you at least have a good insurance policy on it?"

The man who spotted him a quarter when Nathaniel bought the now useless pack of cigarettes was standing by him. He had also stroked Nathaniel's forearm before palming him the coin, which was odd but they _were_ on West Santa Monica.

So Nathaniel was fairly certain he was dead. Very dead and quite possibly not insane. Somehow that didn't surprise him. Standing there, looking at the scared, disturbed passengers streaming out of the bus as they gawked at what was left of the hearse -- this felt like work. The blood smeared across the front glass of the window probably meant Rico would have to handle the reconstructive work.

Nathaniel sighed. "Just the basics."

"Shame, that. How were your life insurance premiums?"

"Well, that one..." He held his palm out ironically. "I own a funeral home. Owned."

"Good, then?"

"Yup."

"You know, I wish I had a decent life insurance policy when I lived, but insurance wasn't big 'round the time I died. Now, though, reaps on average have at least two, maybe three, different policies paying off their deaths. Especially accidents -- They tend to bring out finger-pointing and lawyers." The man tilted his head at the panicking bus driver. "The MTA actually has a fairly decent policy, considering."

"Considering?"

"One of my guys deals with something like this each month."

Somehow Nathaniel knew the man was also not insane. "So, you're Death?"

"In a way, yes. I'm just not the big _Death_."

"So you're..."

"Rube."

Nathaniel pictured Rube in the funeral parlor, staring down a younger man with ragged clothes and fingerless gloves. "We've met before?"

"Before today?" Rube asked. Nathaniel nodded. "Yeah. Definitely appreciate the work your guys've done," Rube said as he turned away from the wreckage, nodding his direction before walking down the sidewalk. Nathaniel followed.


End file.
